Finally Picked First- A BillDip Fanfic
by wolfzie13
Summary: Since they were kids, there parents and Grunkles always chose Mabel over Dipper, so Dipper leaves in the middle of the night, when he turns eighteen and he goes off to live in Gravity Falls. ((The story is better than this crappy description here btw. At least I hope it is. Just go read it for yourself)). Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
1. Off To The Falls

Dipper's POV:

Since we were kids, our parents have always chosen Mabel over me. They always showered her with gifts and only bought me my necessities. I mean yeah, I never really wanted that much attention, but just a little bit would've be nice.

I've gotten used to being trapped in Mabel's shadow over the years, even our Grunkle's prefer all glittery and chaotic Mabel over me, the used-to-be sweaty awkward kid who never really knew what to say. That's why I'm standing here right now, finally eighteen,my things packed up in two bags, writing a note and getting ready to go off to Gravity Falls.

'To whomever finds this note. I'm okay, if you're even worried. I'm eighteen now, an adult, and now free to go off and do whatever I want. Don't come looking for me, because you already know where I'll be. Mabel, if you're reading this, you already know where I am. Bye. Hope you all enjoy your lives without me.

-Dipper'

I lay the note down on my bed and then I climb out my open window, and walk to the nearest bus stop, to go back to Gravity Falls.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, and I promise they're going to get longer. Thanks for reading. Bye! You guys are awesome!


	2. Two More Minutes

Dipper's POV:

I look out the window as the bus grows nearer to Gravity Falls. I check my watch. Two more minutes and I'll be there. Two more minutes until my new life begins. Just two more minutes.

I look back out the window and watch as we near familiar surroundings.

-Two minutes pass- The bus pulls to a stop and I stand up and walk to the front of the bus, and out the door. The bus drives away.

I'm supposed to meet my "real estate agent" aka, my bff Pacifica Northwest, today in about *looks at my watch* fifteen minutes, so she can show me my house that I bought and give me my keys. I start walking, following the directions that I had already memorized on the way here, that Paz had given me.

-Thirteen minutes later-

I reach the house that Pacifica's directions had lead me to, and I see Pacifica standing in front of the door waiting for me. I walk up to her. Pacifica smiles and says,"Hey Dipper. You're two minutes early." I smile slightly and say,"Hey Paz. Yeah, I'm just eager I guess, to move into a house of my own."

((In this story, Pacifica and Dipper are really close friends, and became pen pals over the five years that Dipper had been gone. They talked pretty much everyday. They became friends one day, when Pacifica texted Dipper and asked for some advice on how to get a girl that she really liked, to date her. Dipper helped her out and they've been best friends since then. Now, back to the story)).

Pacifica says with a frown,"I can imagine after all that you've been through." I say,"Yeah. But let's not think about that right now, okay? Aren't you happy to see me?" Pacifica smiles and says,"Of course I am." I open my arms and say,"Then come here." Pacifica walks into the hug and hugs me back. After a minute we pull apart. Pacifica says looking me up and down and grinning,"Damn Dip. When you said you had a lot of muscle now, I didn't think you meant that much." I chuckle and say playfully,"Well, I didn't want to have noodle arms the rest of my life." Paz smiles and says,"I know, but Damn." I smile back at her. Pacifica says with a bright and genuine smile,"Okay so, let's go look at your house now." I smile,"Okay. Lead the way."

-Fourty minutes later-

Pacifica shows me around my house and then gives me my keys. I take them from her and she says,"Text me once you get all settled in, Dip." I smile and say,"I will Paz." Pacifica smiles back and says,"Okay. I'm going to go now and let you get settled in." I say,"Okay. Text you later Paz." Pacifica smiles and says," Text you later Dip." I say,"Bye for now,"and Pacifica walks off to her dark purple mustang. She gets in it and drives off waving goodbye. I wave back and I watch her until I can't see her car anymore, and then I go inside my new house and start to put my stuff away.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter!

YFII ZFMEBO FP TXQZEFKD VLR!

((If you guys know how to decipher Bill's demon talk, try to decipher this ;))) Bye! You guys are awesome!


	3. Shock

Mabel's POV:

I open my eyes to sunlight streaming through my window, and Waddles frantically tugging on my shirt. I sit up and ask him, "What is it Waddles? " Waddles says, "Oinkle an Oink Oink-yng." My brain translates this quickly. Grunkle Stan is crying? I quickly get up and slip my slippers on. I ask Waddles, "Where is Grunkle Stan Waddles? " Waddles looks at me and begins to walk out of the room, leading me to Grunkle Stan,with me trailing behind him.

We get to the stairs leading up to Dipper's room.Waddles and I climb up them. When We reach the top of the stairs, Waddles leads me to Dipper's door which is wide open. The first thing I see when I look into the room is Grunkle Stan.

He's sitting on Dipper's bed crying into his hands. I quietly walk into the room. I place a comforting hand on his shoulder. I ask him, "Grunkle Stan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He doesn't say anything, just picks up a piece of paper that I hadn't noticed laying beside him and he hands it to me. It's a note from Dipper. I read it.

'To whomever finds this note. I'm okay, if you're even worried. I'm eighteen now, an adult, and now free to go off and do whatever I want. Don't come looking for me, because you already know where I'll be. Mabel, if you're reading this, you already know where I am. Bye. Hope you all enjoy your lives without me.

-Dipper'

I drop the note shocked. Dipper left? Why would he leave and think we'd be happy without him? I mean sure, I've given him the could shoulder, and haven't talked to him since our parents died five years ago, but why would he just up and leave? And why would he assume that we'd know Where he is?

I didn't realize that I was standing there frozen with my jaw dropped in shock, until suddenly Grunkle Stan was standing and waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it and noticed that all the tears were dry on Grunkle Stan's face. I must've been like that for a while. Grunkle Stan asks me, "Hey kid. You okay?" I say, "Yeah Grunkle Stan. I'm fine." Grunkle Stan says, "Okay." I ask him, "Are You okay Grunkle Stan? " He smiles sheepishly and says, "I'm okay now kid. " I smile and hug him. He hugs me back.

After a few minutes, we part and go back downstairs to our separate rooms. Waddles follows me as I walk into my room. I wait for him to enter, before I close my door and then walk over and lay on my bed. Waddles gets up onto my bed after I do and he cuddles into my side. I start petting him, while I stare at my ceiling thinking.

Why would Dipper think that we wouldn't be worried about him? Better yet, why would he assume that I of all people would know where he went, unless... Gravity Falls? He went back to Gravity Falls? Without me? Why?

All of these thoughts tire me and before I know it, I fall asleep.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. ((Mini explanation; Grunkle Stan lives with Mabel in California and Grunkle Ford lives in the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls. Also, Soos is the manager of The Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls)) Bye! You guys are awesome!


End file.
